Summer count down
by BeautifulCatDemon
Summary: Natasha Kendall is shocked when she receives a letter from her mother stating that she will have to live with the Weasley family for half of the summer break. George Weasley/OC, Post "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" Rated M for possible future smut


It was the end of the year and all the students were gathered in the great hall for the final dinner of the school year. As per usual, Gryffindor had yet again won the house cup, beating Slytherin house by a measly 5 points. Natasha sat at the Slytherin table cutting up some meat on her plate. To her left was a complaining Draco, (he was going on and on about how it was Nott's fault they lost, as he had lost 10 points the night before for wandering the halls at night) and to her left was Millicent, who was going on about her summer plans. Natasha just sat in silence ignoring Draco and zoning in and out of what Millicent was saying. She was really sad to be leaving their 4th year at Hogwarts. It had been really fun.

Natasha sighed heavily. Millicent stopped talking and turned to her friend "What's the matter Tasha?" She asked, knowing something was wrong

"Its nothing..." She said. Millicent raised an eyebrow knowing Natasha was lying. "Alright! I'm just sad to be leaving, is all" Natasha admitted. Millicent nodded

"I understand completely. But I do miss my family, and am so happy to be going home" She chuckled to herself. "My brother is coming here next year and he's bound to be full of questions"

"Your brother is 4 years younger than you?"

"Ya" Millicent said nodding "Why?" Natasha shrugged

"He just looks younger than 11 to me" Millicent nodded thoughtfully

"I suppose he does..."

Just then a barn owl flew into the great hall and landed right next to Natasha, a letter addressed to her in its beak. Natasha took the letter and scratched the side of the owl's head before it flew off again. "What is it?" Millicent asked

"A letter from my mother..." Natasha opened it up and read the letter

'Dearest Natasha,

May I start off by saying I am so sorry for this late notice. Your father is currently off on a business trip and I will be off doing routine inspections for the Ministry. So I have arranged for you to stay with a friend of mine and his family. His name it Arthur Weasley. I'm sure you know his children as the go to Hogwarts as well. His wife is very sweet and their home is out in the middle of some farm lands where you can practice ridding your broom out side of school for once. Isn't it wonderful? I am so sorry dear, I would do my best to be at home and so would your father, but we just can't arrange for it. Trust me, we both love you and miss you very much and want to see you, but as I've already stated, we just cannot arrange to see you and welcome you home just yet. I have given the Weasley's some money to cover for your expenses (though they put up quite the fight when it came to accepting it) so no need to feel guilty while staying with them. You will meet with them at the station, so you will not get lost. I will send another letter when you can come home, though it may be about a month before one of us will be able to return home for you.

All my love

-Mum'

Natasha's jaw practically fell to the floor. Stay? With the Weasley's? For a whole month?! Natasha had nothing against the Weasley's or anyone in any other house for that matter, as most Slytherin's might. Natasha's grudges were all held against people in her own house. So if she had no problem with the Weasley's, what was the matter with living with them for a month? The twins. Oh dear god the horror. Natasha had been a target for them all year! Now living with them?! Impossible! Would the level and number of pranks be turned up a notch? Or worse - Natasha did not want to think about it. She shook her head and shoved the letter in her pocket.

"What is it?" Millicent asked. Natasha shook her head.

"Nothing important. My father found a job and won't be home for a month as he'll be on a business trip" She partially lied.

"That's good. That he got a job I mean, shame you won't see him for a while"

"Ya"

When dinner was over, Natasha immediately headed for the Gryffindor table (practically jumping over the other tables to get to it) and went directly to Ron Weasley. She shoved the letter in his face "Did you know about this?!" She demanded nervously

"Blood hell, Natasha! What are you on about?" Ron questioned. Pretty much all of Gryffindor was watching her, along with some students from other houses who hadn't left yet. This was such a rarity. A Slytherin talking to a Gryffindor, let alone a Weasley, without so much as a single insult so far.

"Just read it!" Natasha said shaking the letter in front of him, motioning for him to grab it. Ron huffed and grabbed the letter before reading it. His eyebrows noted together and he handed it back to the Slytherin girl he barely knew. (They had been paired up in potions class once, but that was the only time they had ever spoken before now)

"No, Mum never mentioned it, nor Fred, George or Ginny" He said. Natasha bit her lip looking down

"Alright then... See you tomorrow I guess" She said slowly turning away before running out of the hall to catch up with Millicent.

"What was all that all about?" Fred asked Ron, beating Harry to it.

"Apparently her mother made plans with dad to stay with us this summer" Ron explained

"How could dad let a Slytherin into our home!?" Fred demanded horrified.

"She's not all bad Fred. She is actually really nice, especially for a Slytherin" Ron defended her

"Think of it this way Fred" George said "We now have a personal test dummy living with us" he said with a grin. Fred immediately perked up, and got a wicked grin.

"Right you are George! Way to put a positive twist on things!" He said as they gave each other a high-five.

"Hold up! Your mother would never allow such things!" Hermione butted i, mater of factly. Ron looked down, closing his eyes before he let out a dreadful sigh

"Not if she doesn't find out" Fred said

"She'll never be the wiser" George added

"You two said the same thing about the flying car" Harry reminded them with an amused grin. Ron looked back up smirking as Fred pouted

"This time will be different" He said with a, now, confident smile

"We'll just use a bit of some memory erasing candies and it'll be all good" George chimed in with a smirk.

"You haven't even tested those yet" Ron stated with a curious expression

"Ah, but that's the beauty of having a free test dummy courtesy of dad" George said. Ron rolled his eyes as the lot of them headed to Gryffindor tower to get packed for tomorrow morning


End file.
